Combustion gases are generated during the operation of an internal combustion engine. A small amount of these gases leaks past the piston seals of the internal combustion engine, and unless the gases are removed from the crankcase, they become trapped. These gases, commonly referred to in the art as blow-by gases, need to be released from the crankcase and are usually recirculated into the engine air intake system. Blow-by gases that are released from the crankcase sometimes carry combustion by-products. Splashing of the engine's rotating components as well as oil circulating within the crankcase and the oil pan generate oil mist in the blow-by gases. It is desirable to remove the oil mist from the gas prior to introduction into the intake air system. An apparatus that removes oil mist from blow-by gases is commonly referred to as a breather.
Existing breather systems are sized for specific engine applications, and can take up an excessive amount of engine compartment space. Engine compartment space is usually limited, and space savings are always desirable.
In the case where relatively high blow-by rates are expected, or high efficiency is demanded from the system, breathers with filters are used. The disadvantage of breather systems that use filters is the large size of the breather assembly. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and space saving breather system for an internal combustion engine.